The amazing things you don't see on camera For Young Justice
by Robin lover 123
Summary: Lot's of one shots about the team and the bat family. This will have Wally's weird dreams and so much more... Beware I'm crazy so this is all for fun!
1. Wallys weird dreams

**It's me the crazy lady again. i'm here with lots of one shot's with the team and the bat family. hope you enjoy!**

Wally was bored. Really bored. Kaldur was at the pool, Conner and Megan went to Happy Harbor, Artemis was sick and Robin was doing a case of the Joker. So what do you do when your bored. Watch movies. Wally pulled out lots of Disney movies starting with Cinderella. It was half way through the movie when Wally started to drift of into a wonderful sleep.

Down came the rain. Fast. Hard. Strong. Nothing like me I'm slow, soft and weak. I always got bossed about by my 2 step-sisters and my step-mother. My step sisters were called Connie and Katharine. Connie had black hair and she was pretty strong. All the guys loved her because of her snow white skin she looked like a princess from a fairy tail book she was also mean and had an attitude she only smiled when she was forced too. Katharine was different she had darker skin and blonde hair she was fragile and she was posh and her grammar was always smart nothing in-formal. My mother was called Artemis she was also mean and had a rude attitude, but she had snow white skin and she was beautiful and everyone loves her. She is rich and as a man would say perfect. Her hair was golden like the sun and her grammar was always amazing. She was formal some days and the other days she would be in-formal and horrid.

I was different I had bright ginger hair and I had freckles I had bright green eyes and my dad would of said they looked like emeralds. I am different to them I am kind and sweet and I do as I'm told because around here that's the only way to get anything done. My skin is a bit tanned but at odd times it looks white and I would say when I'm on my own my skin is tinted green.

One day my life changed I was working hard until we received a message at the door. A letter so nicely done and I really wanted to read it. Oh yeah sorry I never introduced myself my name is Megan Harper. My father Roy Harper was gentle and sweet and one faithful night there was a fire and he ran back inside to save my and my step mother Artemis. He did it at a cost losing his own life. Anyway back on track I rushed up to Artemis's room and knocked on her door. No reply.

That's it I slammed on the door and she eventually opened up.

"Oh it's you…What do you want?"

I sighed. Can you see why I hate her. If it was anyone else she would be smiles and hugs but for me its anger and hatred. "You have received a letter from the kingdom." She stopped what she was doing and walked right over to me. She snatched the letter from my hands and looked it over.

_Dear the Crooks._

_You have been invited to an engagement party for the king and prince._

_They are looking for wife's and you and your daughters might be it._

_So get ready for the night of your lives._

_It is tomorrow night at 8'o clock in the evening. Ends at midnight._

_Good luck._

_Love the palace. _

She smiled at me and called my sisters in."Oh dears we are going to a the kingdom. Prince Richard is looking for a wife. Oh and King Wally is also looking for a wife. How interesting. Get ready it's tomorrow night!" They squealed in excitement and ran off looking for the "perfect" dress.

I knew i would have to wait here and not go but she surprised me. "Go get ready too." I was shocked but i ran off anyway oh how great I was going to a royal party. Little did I know my step family had other idea's.

"Oh Mistress look at my dress. I made it." She looked up at me and saw my beautiful white flowing gown. It had sequences on it and needless to say it looked like an angels dress. That's when the terrible thing happened. Paint was thrown all over me and my dress. They came out and started ripping it up. They laughed and ran off to get ready. On the floor was me sobbing into my now ruined dress. Artemis tutted at me and walked off. Well that was a disaster. Heavy on the dis.

Quickly i went up to my room it was already 7 there was know way I would be ready in time. That's when a bright light ruined my vision and out came. Aunt Iris? "Oh dear what has happened?"

I told her my whole story and that's when she muttered lots of words and poof a strapless blood red dress came out of no where. It also had pearl ear rings, a diamond ring and glass high heels. I put it on and I looked flawless. She told me to be home by midnight or the spell would wear off.

"Wait how do I get there?" She smirked and lead me outside. A wave of her wand and poof there in front of me was wolf. He wagged his tail and Iris helped me onto him. I thanked her and left.

20 minutes later I was there at the palace. I was rethinking going in but Wolf shoved me in. I squeaked and walked in nearly falling over on my way. Once in there I was astonished. A chandelier, Food, People dancing. It was my dream. I walked inside to have people turn around and look at me. They were all whispering. That's when I saw them. The king and the Prince. A new song came on it was Every time we touch slow version. Within seconds Prince Wally was over and by my side asking to dance.

I nodded shyly and began to dance with this ginger god. Our dance was nearly over and I saw envy in peoples eyes. I didn't care I was dancing with a guy who I was dying to be with. That's when he leaned in. I leaned in too then bam. I hit him in the face? The world around Wally started to change until it looked like Mt Justice. Sitting on top of Wally slapping me was my ninja friend.

"Dude why were you kissing a pillow?" Wally looked down and saw a pillow in his arms.

"Umm I was Prince Wally..."

**My weird stories are just one shots at the moment. I will do more and stuff. It's all about Young Justice and sometimes Special quest stars. **

**So get ready for my adventures. ONE QUESTION!**

**What do you want next...**

**-Mini Justice**

**-Wally's driving.**

**-Baby sitting.**

**-First time meeting**

**It's your choice so hope you like this!**

**-Robin lover 123**


	2. First time Baby sitting

**Heyy guys this is Roy's first baby sitting of Robin and Wally!Nightmares, Hide and seek. And umm pizza? This is how I imagine that it started. Hope you like!**

**13 year old Roy**

**10 year old Wally**

**8 year old Richard**

"Please Roy!?"

"For the last time NO! Why do I have to babysit 2 kids i don't even know why you go off into a 'Important' meeting!"

Ollie had been begging Roy aka Speedy all day to take care of two kids. But they weren't normal kids they were a speeder and a bat. Roy thought he was old enough to go with them but no GA wanted him to take care of them. They were at the hall of justice talking. Scratch that yelling. That's when Ollie sighed. He was gonna do it the hard way. He rugby tackled Roy to the ground and carried him while he was kicking and screaming to the zeta beams. Seconds later they where at the watch tower.

"That was cold. Really cold" Roy muttered. Ollie practically dragged him to the lounge and sat him on the sofa. Minutes went by when all of a sudden two people stood in front of Roy and Wally with manic smiles on there faces. The speedsters where in the building. Umm i mean space station thing. Roy scanned them both. Flash was tall and was muscular while the other one was ginger and looked happy and sad. They were about to introduce them self's to each other until Batman and the Boy wonder walked out the shadows.

The Flash let out a squeak and yelled at them "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" The 2 looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come along Green Arrow and Flash we need to go discuss business. Robin you be good now for Roy."  
"Yeah you too Wally."

Batman went through the do and don't list to Roy but he wasn't listening he was paying attention to the two boys finding it awkward to speak to each other. After what felt like forever the adults left leaving the kids. Roy couldn't help but notice that the door was locked. Great. Just great he thought. Something tugged on his hand and Roy looked down to see a masked kid looking at him. Robin. It took him awhile to find his voice until he finally spoke "Umm. Pl-ay?"

Having hard time with English. What else was bats not going to tell him. Wally ran over and talked/yelled out "Let's play hide and seek." They both seemed to like the idea. Roy knew he could't wing against the children but he could try. "I'm good you too go play." Roy said quite forcefully. They both flinched and Roy's expressions softened a bit.

He sighed "Fine go hide." They smiled and ran off. Roy covered his eyes and 30 seconds later he was looking for two children. Great there were 3 room's they could be in. The kitchen, Bathroom and the room he was in. Half an hour later he found the speedster eating pizza from the fridge. The archer chuckled to his self. He was growing fond of these kids.

*2 hours later*

"WHERE IS HE!" Roy screamed to the sky. The room was a mess they had turned everything upside down looking for the black haired boy wonder. Wally started to help a hour after Roy had found him. He had eaten 3 pizza's, a tub of ice cream and had lots of drinks. Roy and him and been searching for ages now. They were both about to give up when they heard whimpering from the air vents. That's when there was screams,

"Nu mami! Tati nu se încadrează. Nu mă pe propria mea pleca! Mi-e frică am nevoie de tine! Eu nu pot lupta cu lumea pe cont propriu Prinde-mă de mână! Mami Tati! NU NU NOOOO!"(No mommy! Daddy don't fall. Don't leave me on my own! I'm scared I need you! I can't fight the world on my own grab my hand! Mommy Daddy! NO NO NOOOO!) As quick as a flash Roy was in the vents seeing a sleeping child thrash out. He rushed to his side and pulled him out the vents. The boy grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it as he slept.

Roy sat on the sofa with him in his arms. Wally ran over to him and started saying soothing words to him and saying shush. He calmed down and woke up. The boy continued to cry into the archers shirt. Eventually he fell back asleep and Roy noticed that the speedster had too. He smiled to his self maybe just maybe these boys would be why he smiled. His new friends. His new brothers...

The three mentors walked in to see a cute and horrifying sight. The room was a tip food scattered across the floor. A lamp broken and pillows everywhere. The only thing still in good shape was the sofa. On the sofa was the boys asleep. Roy in the middle with Robin lying across them and Roy's arm around Wally. Ollie thought to his self Roy was good to come because now he has people there for him when he can't be...

**Hope you all liked it and please view my other stories as well.**

**What do you want next?**

**-Driving.**

**-Team time.**

**-Time with my brothers**

**-Mini Justice...**

**Please review and tell me what story you want next!**


	3. Mini Justice

The team were in Central City fighting Mirror Master. Flash would have done it do the team begged him if they could do it because they haven't had a mission in weeks. Mirror Master was trying to steal the de-invecchiamento mirror from the museum of strange things. Apparently it held immense power but the team weren't to worried. Once they got there Mirror Master already had the mirror. He only seemed to care that Kid Flash was there.

"Ah Baby Flash nice to see you. Where's Flash?" That's when he noticed the other hero's. He seemed to get scared when he saw them all. No wonder we did have Superboy who was in a bad mood. (Wally and Robin annoyed him lots on the way there.) That didn't stop Mirror Master from throwing the mirror at them and fleeing. Robin did an epic dive to the floor and caught it. That's when it began to glow.

"That can't be good." There was a flash of light and the team all fell to the floor. After the light died down there was a huge pile of clothes and nobody to be seen. Before that had happened and it began to glow Kaldur had already sent out a signal for help. If this mirror was powerful they would be in trouble.

It had to be at least 10 minutes later when the mentors arrived looking for the kids they had help grown. Flash ran in as quick as he could and saw the pile of the clothes. He gasped hoping his nephew was ok. Flash rushed over to Wally's clothes and collapsed to the floor. He was about to start to break down when he heard a small voice.

"Fwash?" Wally. Flash went through all the clothes and saw the ginger boy but not as a teenager. In the middle of the pile was a small boy with a sad look on his face. Flash picked him up and held him close thanking to god that he was ok. That's when he heard other groans and the other mentors walked in and went to there 'kid'. Once everyone had there child in there arms they all went to the bio ship or the thing they got here with. Flash realized there ages. Kaldur, Conner and Megan were at least 5 years old. Wally and Artemis were about 3 and Robin was well 1.

The kids eyes widened when they were in the bio-ship well they really had forgotten everything except there names and there mentors. Once sat down The kids couldn't stay still they were too busy being scared of each other to realize the adults watching the fear on there faces. It was getting funny after a while because Wally ended up falling of his seat. That caused the other children to giggle and Wally to moan at everyone.

"Bat-wan where's Al- Al- Al...frid." The boy wonder asked the man bat quietly no one had seen the man look so nice to anyone before but that was Robin's power bringing the best thing out of people. The batman told him someone that no one else could hear not even Superboy. Finally they were back at the cave but there was a slight problem there in the middle stood a tall teen who seemed ready to fight. The was Roy waiting for his brothers and he had been for an hour.

That's when two certain children jumped on the tall ginger and started screaming his name. He looked down to see Robin and Kid Flash as Baby's. Better start getting the black mail pictures thought Roy. He scuffled there hair and sat them on the Sofa. Batman went over to the moneters and called Doctor Fate once his face was up on the screen he told him the situation. Within minutes the man was here and asking to see one of the children. Kaldur volunteered because he was the leader. Doctor fates hand glowed a bright white light and put it to Kaldur's head. Once the glow died down he Turned to the league (Who were there).

"It will wear off in about 1-11 day's I don't know it depends on how strong there will power is. The stronger the quicker it will be to turn back. Is that all?"

"Yes thank you Fate see you back at the Watchtower." He nodded and walked off.

The adults turned to the children too see they were all gone.

"This is gonna be a long day."

**I know it was short and not my best but i found it hard ok.**

**Next up out of these (Comment for the one you want.)**

**-Team bonding**

**-Finding out the past**

**-Good times**

**-Continue of this**

**Please review of how you thought it was and what**

**you want next!**


	4. Pasts

**This is one about the boys in the team finding out each others Pasts. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it**

"Team report to mission room." Batman's voice echoed through the cave. It had only been the boys in the cave that day. The girls had gone out for shopping Saturday. Wally couldn't help but think of ways to rub this into Artemis's face. Quick as a flash all the boys were there and were standing waiting. They hadn't had a mission in weeks due to the low crime rate recently. SO that must of ment something big was going to happen. Also with Wally's constant whining this was good.

"So bats what's the mission? I bet ya-" He was cut of by the bat-glare. Batman coughed then continued talking,

"As you know you have known each other for about a year or so now. I think its about time you know the real truth about each other.

They blinked confused did Batman just ask them to get to know each other. The real them. Certain members of the team couldn't help but feel sadness rise up in them. That's when he looked at each of them and then walked out knowing they would follow orders. Leaving the now worried teens. Wally broke the silence. "So who want's to go first?" He asked nervously. Silence. This was going to be harder than they thought. Kaldur looked at the ground sadly and finally said "I'm the leader I will go first." They all looked at each other then sat down in a circle on the floor.

"I have to say my past was happy. I love my life except one thing that happened. My love. She chose my best friend over me. When I found this out I was in Atlantis. If my day couldn't get any worse." Everyone else leaned forward eager to know what happened. "Black Manta attacked and my King was on a league mission. Tula, Garth and I fought for the kingdom but we all got separated. After a while I saw Tula fighting Black Manta. I screamed her name and tried my hardest and quickest to get to her. But it was already to late." There were gasps and Kaldur had to take a pause.

"We won in the end but i couldn't help but blame myself and Garth blamed me too." Everyone sat in silence they all gave Kaldur a sympathetic look and Wally was patting him on his back. Conner looked towards the team and said in his Conner tone "You have been there for me for everything. You know everything about me so you already know my past." They were all kid of shocked Conner never talked that much at once. They all nodded in agreement at the clone.

Wally rubbed the back of his head and finally said

"Before I was with Uncle Barry I use to live with abusive parents. My dad would hit me while my mom just stood back and watched. One day my dad beat me up so bad so i packed so things up and some how made my way to Central City. I limped my way to my Uncle and Aunts house. They nearly killed me. My parents nearly killed me," Memories flooded back into the speedsters head. He flinched every time he saw his younger self get hit. "My friend you do not have to continue if it pains you so much."

Wally shook his head at Kaldur. Wanting his friends to know the truth. "It's ok Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris took me to the hospital and got the right to adopt me. I now have a family because of them. I have the league and well I have you guys." He gave them a small cheeky smile and that's when Robin got the courage to say,

"Its my turn." They turned to look at the little bird. The team didn't know much about him and they could tell it was going to be heart breaking. "I used to be in the circus as a kid. I used to be in it with my parents. English wasn't my first language it was Romanian. Any way one day we were doing a performance without a net. The line got cut and it snapped. They fell. The last thing I heard was my mother say my name." He could imagine there bones snapping and it sent shivers down his back. no turning back. They needed to know. His brothers needed to know.

"I hadn't cried more in my life. When kids say they hate there parents I just want to know how much my heart needs them. That's when i got dragged off to Gotham's detention center,"

"Wait a minute a detention center! DUDE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"Wally I know but all the Orphanages where full with Gotham's crime rate. Anyway I got beat up and everything until one day a man came in and decided he wanted to adopt me. I was nervous at first but now I'm glad that he adopted me because he made me Robin. And i met you guys!"

After that they felt a rush of relief get of there chests. They needed that. Batman did know what he was doing and it made them closer. Conner looked at the small bird and finally asked

"The question is Who are you?" Robin smiled and stood up. "Guys you have just met," He peeled off his mask to reveal his beautiful blue eyes, "Richard Johnathon Greyson also know as Dick Greyson."

*2 Hours Later*

The girls finally arrived back at the cave to see all four boys playing on the Wii and having a laugh. They had never seen any of them like this before but Megan could sense that they were defiantly Whelmed.

**OK so what do you want next**

**-Bonding**

**-First meeting**

**-Bat family fun**

**-The team meet the rest of the family**

**The choice is yours my fellow fanfictioners until next time**

**-Robin lover123**


	5. Team bonding

**This is a little team bonding and having fun.**

"Whats the purpose of this?" A very confused Artemis asked. The team had been locked in a room together with only a TV, Wii and an Xbox Kinetic. They had no idea why they were in there and they knew the Justice League had something to do with it. They were always complaining about how they hardly knew each other or there was no trust in the team.

"Well I'm not complaining they let us have all of this. Come on guys lets play Wii sports." Wally said very excited. Conner, Megan and Kaldur just stood there looking very confused. Well they obviously didn't know what he was going on about so Wally started to explain every thing about a Wii and an Xbox. He set it up and asked Robin to help him demonstrate. They began by playing bowling something they all liked because they all went out to play bowling and they all liked it.

They were playing for about 10 minutes before Robin won and beat Wally. Then Artemis started to show everyone what to do and they began to play on teams. Wally, Kaldur and Megan VS Robin, Artemis and Conner. Wally's team were called Team whop ass and Robin's team were called the Boss. They were very competitive including Kaldur. After an hour or so they played a Kinetic game. Kinetic adventures they played in pairs and they were playing to who wins.

Up in the watch tower Batman was watching very amused. The team were defiantly interesting and he knew by doing this was a good idea. They were having fun and laughing. Artemis and Wally haven't argued yet so this was a good sign. Why didn't anyone think of this earlier this was bringing them together. Maybe just maybe he would let Robin tell the team his identity they all deserved to know. As his new family they needed to know. He smiled as Conner won against Wally. They all had wide smiles on there faces.

Back in the room Robin was jumping up and down dodging the obstetrical's he was determined to win. he was currently playing against Kaldur and surprisingly Kaldur was wining. He was a fair match but he wouldn't lose to his leader. Never. The score (yes they were keeping score to who wins) was 9-10 to team boss. They had played to many games and lost count. The hyper teens were playing Just dance. They couldn't believe how good of a dancer that Megan was.

They lost track of time and by 12'o clock the team were playing a peaceful game. That's when the door flung open and entered the Justice league.

"Still got enough energy to go against us?" The team nodded they were so going to win.

* * *

The team were at the game bored out there minds. That's when the Wally ran in with monopoly and he looked very excited to play.

"Guys can we play monopoly please?" They were about to shake there heads until Wally said "It's a young justice version." Hell why not then. They were pretty happy to see what there character's looked like and the place. it was. They had to explain how to play to Megan and Conner. They thought Kaldur didn't know what it was but apparently it was the most popular game in Atlantis.

They all started to play and the competition began. Once they could buy stuff it was war against one and another. The most expensive thing on there was Mount Justice. Typical. They had been playing for ages and they were in the zone. Batman walked in to tell them they had a mission but saw them all having a good time and he decided he shouldn't ruin the moment. They didn't normally do stuff like this.

The justice league could sort this out it was only the injustice league. They could sort it out. He left the room and none of the team noticed he was in there.

"YES YES YES!" Robin screamed he had just brought Mount Justice. They team glared at him and were all screaming no at him. They couldn't believe that the youngest was winning but he was trained by Batman he properly had training on how to win Monopoly or something like that. It was ages until the game ended and everyone had smiles on there faces.

"Who wants to play cludo?"

"Not with a bat."

* * *

The team were at lazer quest on teams. Young Justice VS the Justice League. I know strange right. They weren't aloud to use powers and they had been at this for hours. The leaguers said it was for training but this was the most fun training they had ever had. It was hard but the team did win in the end. They had done so many rounds and it was 6-4 to the Young Justice.

**I know not my best work. BUT I'M TIRED! SORRY!**

**Any way what do you want next,**

**-Bats meet the team.**

**-First time meeting.**

**-Spitfire**

**-Bat family**

**-Robin lover 123**


	6. Hide and seek

**Another Team bonding with the team. Thanks to Roy they all had A Good time. So here's what happened this time when the team bonded...**

Everyone was at the cave doing there own thing. Wally was playing the Xbox, Robin was hacking, Artemis was polishing her arrows, Conner was beating up a sand bag, Megan was cooking and Kaldur was reading. It was a normal day at the cave for well super powered teens and a ninja and archer. That's when Roy walked in. Him coming to the cave was getting more and more recent so it was no surprise that he was here.

He walked over to where Wally was and just frowned. _Come on Roy get them to do something_ he thought. That's when he got an idea. Roy walked over to where Kaldur was and stole his book off him.

"Roy can I have my book back."

"Not until you can get the team to have a bonding day."

Kaldur sighed there last bonding day got Artemis in hospital. She was alright of course but she did go in a coma for two days. Kaldur knew there was no point getting the team to do what he said so he was going to have to do it the hard way. That's when Kaldur went up to Wally and stole the Xbox remote off him. Of course Wally protested and yelled but he was silenced by Roy's glare.

Roy got what Kaldur was doing so next he went up to the young hacker. Once he tried to get the glove Robin dived out the way. He should of remembered that he was a bat and he wasn't going to give up his glove.

The boy wonder hid in the shadows well they weren't going to see him for the rest of the day. Kaldur and the gingers went off to find the next person.

"Wait Kaldur why don't we get the whole team to play hide and seek I mean they would do it. That is how we get there attention." Wally stated.

"Kaldur for once Wally has a point." Kaldur was about to speak when Wally and Roy both simultaneously yelled out "TEAM COME HERE SO WE CAN PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!"

Megan and Artemis walked in the room together talking among themselves and by the looks of it they were both saying they had nothing better to do. Conner came in with a confused look on his face and he asked "What's hide and seek."

So after 20 minutes everyone knew how to play and they were currently deciding who would be on. It was Artemis. She huffed in response and she counted to 100 so everyone could get a good hiding place.

After about 10 minutes she heard someone breathing. The blond archer was in the kitchen at the time and she saw someone in camouflage behind the counter. Megan. She smirked.

"Hello Megan." Artemis stated and Megan screamed not knowing she was behind her.

Finally getting Megan to calm down the two girls went looking for everyone else. Next they found Conner hiding in the gym behind the stands. Next they found Wally under his bed in his bedroom. Then it was Kaldur who hid in the pool. They all couldn't believe they didn't think anyone would hide in the pool even though there leader is an Atlantean. About an hour later they found Roy he was hiding behind the super cycle.

That's when they heard banging in the air vents above them. The team except Robin but adding Roy stood frozen. Someone else was in the cave. Wally asked but his voice shaking.

"What was that?" They all shrugged and went to find there weapons when they did they went up to the air vents. Everyone looked at Kaldur awaiting his signal to know when it was safe to go in.

"On three. One two three." They pushed open the air vents really loudly and they all climbed in. They split up into pairs. Megan and Artemis, Wally and Roy and that meant Kaldur and Conner.

It was about two hours until Roy and Wally found something. In the corner of one of the vents was the boy wonder sleeping with his head phones in. The music was quite loud considering the vents were quite. He was listening to Payphone by Maroon five.

They both went up to the sleeping boy and shook him awake. The white lenses of the masked opened slightly and Robin saw both his brothers He yawned and asked "Hey what's up?" Both boys smirked and got him out the vents. They managed to get the whole team in the meeting room and they all saw Robin.

"Robin what was that bang?" Conner asked slightly confused that the bird made all the sound.

"Oh that I was umm well dancing in the vents and I kind of banged my head and hand on the top of the vents." He admitted a little embarrassed. As quick as he could Robin changed the subject.

"So what have you lot done today." Everyone else looked at each other than Kaldur said, "We played hide and seek."

**Hope you liked it.**

**Robin: You made me hurt my hand and head.**

**Kaldur: Roy like I said team bonding always gets someone hurt.**

**Wally: Remember when You and Artemis...**

**Artemis: *Glares***

**Wally: Never mind.**

**ALL OF YOU QUITE! I was trying to speak to the readers.**

**anyway what do you want next?**

**-Weird dream**

**-Secrets**

**-My family **

**-De-aged.**

**The power is in your hands to what happens next.**

**Please review of what you want. Also Any story ideas because I have just finished one of my stories so now I can write more. YAY!**

**-Robin lover123 **


	7. Meet my family

**In this Damian is the oldest and Richard is the youngest. **

**Damian is 19**

**Jason 17**

**Tim 15**

**Richard 13**

**Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"Robin?"

"Yes Megan."

"Who's your family? Because Robin I was thinking you know all our family's so why don't we know yours,"

It was a normal day at the cave but for some reason the team had all been wondering the same thing. Who else is in the bat clan? It had been bugging the boy wonder. One because he wanted to tell them but he couldn't and two it had been annoying how many times they had asked. They thought they could get him at the wrong moment so it would slip but the bat wouldn't say anything.

He huffed and muttered goodbye and left the cave with quite annoyed teens. When he got home he was met with the sight of Tim and Jason fighting while Damian was standing there doing his normal tutting thing. Barbra was there sitting on her laptop and smiling at the sight of them. Stephanie and Alfred watched from the doorway smiling. It was there family fighting was normal after all for them. He walked past them and sighed _how on earth am I going to ask Bruce to let me show the team my family. Also how will my family react to meeting my team. _Robin thought.

It was then that night Robin had the guts to ask the bat. It was surprisingly harder than he ever thought it would be. It was just that he trusted the team more than anyone and he wanted to be a good friend and let them know. He finally got the guts and went down to the bat cave. Today was the day he was going to ask to tell the team about the family.

"Ummm Bruce I was wondering umm could I tell the team about the family?" Robin asked quite scared of what he would say.

"Hi to you two. And sure why not? You have known them for a year and I think we trust them enough so sure go ahead and tell them tomorrow i will tell your brothers."

There was a sigh of relief from the boy. He rushed up to Bruce and thanked him and went upstairs ready for bed. It was 10'o clock so he might as well go to bed and go early tomorrow and see the team. It was Saturday tomorrow.

When Robin woke up he heard yelling down stairs. _Oh not today_ Robin practically screamed in his head to his self. He walked down stairs just to be rugby tackled by Jason.

"YOU LITTLE! I had a lunch date today but no apparently I have to go to a cave just to meet freakin SUPERHERO'S!"

Bruce jumped in and dragged Jason of the smaller boy and Damian had to help.

"Let's just go and get this over this." Tim said not wanting another fight. Robin went into the Zeta beams first and said his hello's to the team.

"I have something to say." That's when Robin pulled off his mask to reveal his blue shimmering eyes, "I am Richard also know as Dick Grayson. Today you are going to meet my family."

First came in Batman Aka Bruce Wayne looking happy about this meeting. He sat down and pulled out his camera wanting one of the bats to mess up and use it as black mail. He sure was an evil dad.

"Alfred couldn't be here today sorry but this is," Next came in a tall black haired boy who had a lot of muscles. He was wearing a black t-shirt and faded black jeans with blue converses. He was texting and only looked up to see the teens. He waved at them then put his phone away and said "Nice to meet you all I'm Damian I'm Dick's older brother. Don't ask about my mother or anything about my past." He sat down and just went back to texting.

Next walked in was another black haired boy. He was wearing the same thing as Damian bu he was wearing a black leather jacket and shades. He looked over to Megan and smiled,

"Hey Dickie bird if you told me there were babes here I would of came easily. I'm Jason Todd don't ask anything about my past as well and I'm Adopted as well so is Dick and Tim but any way I'm his awesome big brother who's better than Tim so yeah." Once he finished talking he instantly went over to Artemis and Megan and began flirting.

Next came in a smaller black haired boy than Jason he also wore shades but he wore a red leather jacket, blue jeans, black v neck and black converse. He was cuter than the other two and that was what Megan and Artemis was thinking.

"Hello I'm Tim Drake also Adopted. I'm fine about my past and I'm open to ask questions." He smiled and sat down next to Damian on the sofa. Wally was the first to speak.

"Well I just have to say welcome to our family and hopefully you can welcome us to the family. Tim nodded while the two older brothers looked worried to say something.

"Young justice you have just met my family."

**That was Young justice first meeting the rest of the bat family.**

**What do you want next**

**-Weird dreams**

**-Snow day**

**-Memories**

**-Everything but blood related.**

**Until next time peace out**

**-Robin lover 123**


	8. Artemis's weird dream

*Artemis's POV*

I watched as the Jocks walked past. There was the captain of the football team Wally. Oh how I would die for him to notice me. He only see's to notice the cheerleaders hes not a bully but he's not very nice too some other people. He had a nerd for a best friend Richard. My life went weird one day when I was standing next to my locker putting my books away. It was going to prom in a few weeks and I hadn't been asked to go with anyone. No surprise there though. I wasn't that popular I had a popular best friend Megan.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a hand waving in front of my face. I snapped out my wold to see Megan. She smiled and I knew she had something to tell me.

"Spit it out what is it Megan." I said in my normal tone. She gave my a huge grin and started to squeal.

"He was talking about you. I was walking and then I heard Mr Rock star talking about prom and that he was too afraid to ask you. His friends made him say he was going to tell you. There coming today at lunch. HE LIKES YOU!" She screamed the last bit out and lots of people turned to look at us but I couldn't care less. Wally Mr big bad Jock who everyone had a crush on liked me. Artemis Crook.

I was speechless.

"Meg are you sure you heard right? I mean I am little miss nobody to him and hes never even looked at me you must of got it wrong." She shook her head rapidly at me and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the lunch hall. I almost forgot it was lunch. I was nervous he was going to ask me and I couldn't believe it. I walked in with my ginger friend and that's when I saw him. Sitting on his table with a worried look on his face and Richard and some of the Jocks laughing at him.

That's when our eyes met for the first time ever. He stood up and yelled "Everyone quiet I have something to say." I was getting more nervous by the minute. This was not happening. He walked over to me and I saw how tall he was compared to me. He was like a giant and I was just so lost in what to do next.

He smiled down at me and said in a clear voice,

"Artemis Crook. I have an important question to ask." He got on one knee and pulled out a box. No this was worse was he proposing.

"Artemis Crook will you go to the dance with me." I visibly relaxed and I helped him up and spoke quietly,

"I will." His face brightened up and he grabbed my hand and gave me the box. He pulled me into a hug and that's when there was loads of cheering off his friends. Megan was cheering too and she ran over to Wally's table and hugged all of them. I felt lots of people glaring at me but I couldn't care less. I was going to the dance with Wally West. The guy I have had a crush on since I could remember.

He pulled me back and gave me his number. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his table and I had lunch with him.

It was a few weeks later and it was prom night. I looked into the mirror and I saw myself in a flawless long blue dress. I had my hair down for the first time since my sister left. Megan stood next to me in a short purple strapless dress. Her hair down and she had curled it. I found out she was also going with someone who was like me. Conner Kent the silent guy of the wrestling team.

I walked down the stairs with her and there were the two prince charming's. Wally took my hand and told me how beautiful I looked. He looked dashing in his white tux. He helped me into the limo that he paid for and we were off. Once we got there we danced to all the songs together. He never left my side and I found it so cute. It was about an hour later then It was the first slow dance. We danced like we were made for each other. When the song ended he went in for a kiss. But it never happened because I had punched him in the face?

The world around me faded and I was in a bedroom in my bed at the cave. I was on the floor and I couldn't believe what I had just dreamed of. I don't like Baywatch I told myself. I got back into bed and started to drift back to sleep. With one thought in my head and a smile on my face. _Baywatch._

**Ok so that was another weird dream. I hope you enjoyed and I might not upload for a while. Sorry I will try whenever I can but until Christmas I might not!**

**Anyway for next time what would you like?**

**-Christmas day**

**-Birthday**

**-Getting them together**

**or**

**-Brothers**

**Your choice! love you all also If i don't upload before Christmas! Merry Christmas hope you all get what you want and you enjoy it!**

**Love you all! BYE!**

**-Robin lover 123**


	9. Snow day

**sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. I hope you all had an amazing christmas and got everything you wanted. But now I get to upload more because I have a tablet so I can write more. Well I hope you enjoy!**

*Artemis's POV*

I watched as snow fell to the ground. I was snowed in at the cave with all the team. Megan and I were watching some lame sick com she picked out. That when a hyperactive speedster and a ninja ran in the room jumping up and down with wide grins plastered on there faces.

"Artemis! Megan! Its snowing lets go play in the snow please please please!' The boys said at the same time. Thats when they both fell to there knees and continued pleading. That's when Robin took of his mask and used his big baby blue eyes on us. Within minutes we both gave in to the bat and the ginger. The bird was adorable.

"Yay lets go get Kaldu and Conner!" At the mention of there names they both walked in knowing what was going on and they both smirked at us wrapped up ready to go out. Megan and I went to get ready and a few minutes later we were all at the bay doors ready to go we went out the boy wonder put us into teams.

"Ok Wally, Artemis and Conner on one team and Kaldur, Megan and I are on the other. Ok ok. Lets go!" He pratically screamed the last sentance and we all rushed out splitting up into our two teams. Conner began to build the fort while Wally and I were making snow balls. The aim of the game was to capture everyone on the oppisite side and you get to use our powers. I had my bow ready to blow up there fort with an explosive arrow.

A beep went of signaling it was time to start the snow ball war. The minute it went of I was up and realising my arrow. When it went in contact with there fort it exploded. Wally was up and throwing snow balls at them rapid fire. I saw Megan. Her eyes were white and she was reflecting them back at Wally. Robin had thrown an explosive disc at our fort and Conner was trying to repair it.

I heard a yell and I saw Wally surrounded by grabbed Wally and was dragging him to there side. I tried to get to him but Megan turned her attention to me. She was throwing huge snow balls at me. I could only dodge. l watched as Wally got dragged behind there fort. I retreated back to Conner only to find him fighting Richard.

I started to aim my arrows at him and I was yelling insults at him. I didn't notice the figure behind me. I felt something press up against my back. I realized who the mysterious figure was. Roy.

"Need some help?" He asked. I only nodded at him. Thats when he aimed an arrow at the boy wonders heart.

"What are you doing! It will kill him!" I screamed at him buit was to late he realeased the arrow. "NO!" I watched as the arrow was about to hit his chest but that's when it opened up into a net and caught the small boy. I huffed out a sigh in relief as the oldest ginger smirked.

"I really hate you some times" I said to him. I never noticed Kaldur and Megan sneak up behind Conner and drag him away. I spun around and I saw Conner tied up and water was wrapped around him.

"Artemis! Roy!" He screamed out. I ran towards him and that's when Megan blew me back with her powers. Roy rushed to my side and out the corner of my eye I saw Robin cackling. That evil little ninja freak.

It was about another half an hour later and Roy had been captured by the leader. I was a little star struck that the calm, friendly leader and the insurcure martian were winning the game. I had to admit they were a little scary and competitive.

I felt a cold breath on my neck and I turned arounf as quick as I could to see them. Megan and Kaldur. I wasn't going down without a fight. I tried to attack with snow balls and Kaldur began to throw snow balls back. I felt myself lift into the air and my stuggling stopped.

"I think we have won my friend"Kaldur said with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah yeah yeah well done." They put we down on the ground and we both shook each others hands before unting each other up. Robin hugged me and continued to thank me over and over saying it was the most epic snow ball fight ever. I laughed in response and we all walked into the cave together.

Up in the watch tower there was a man sized back chuckling. They really were a great lot. He had watched the whole battle he would need to talk to Robin about the mistakes he did. They really had a great snow day.

Well I hoped you like it. What do you want next? Anything you want just comment what it is . Now you can pick anything. Doso the choice is yours!

-Robin lover 123


	10. Brothers

**Roy, Wally and Robin go to the fare. Need I say more**

*Wallys POV*

I was pretty much bouncing of the walls. You are probably wondering why well today is the day I met Robin and Roy. We were going to the fare for the day because that was the first thing we did out side superheroing together. I was pretty excited.

I was in my black death note t-shirt and I wore dark blue baggy jeans. I wore green converses and I had a grey hoodie with me just incase it got cold.

Thats when Roy walked in with Robin clinging to his back. Today we were going to be normal teens. Well as normal as us three can get.

"Ready to go?" Roy asked with a smile on his face. I haven't seen that smile for a long time. I gave a thumbs up and rushed over to Roys rubbish car.

Robin was in a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He wore faded blue jeans and red converses. He was wearing his sun glasses even though we knew his identity. He just didnt want to get mobbed.

Roy was in a blue three days grace t-shirt and also had a leather jacket on. He wore black jeans and had blue converses. He also wore sun glasses because of the mob thing and he thinks it looks cool. (It really doesnt in my opinion.)

We were listening to the radio. Thats when Barbie girl came on and we turned it up and sang in our highest voices. Once ths song was over we had arrived. I jumped out the car and I dragged Robin with me.

Once we were in we got some candy floss. They had one each while I had four. What can I say fast metabolism. We ate and got up to go on G force. It was awesome we ended up going on it 8 times. Roys idea but its probably becauss of the ride tender. She was a beautiful young lady named Ellie.

Robin and I finally got him to leave that ride. We walked around and we saw a shooting game that you could win plushies of our superhero. We paided the man and it took 3 attempts to win but we did.

I found a haunted house ride and we went on. Robin and I were in the front of the cart while Roy and some blonde blue eyed girl sat next to him. He found out her name was Tilly.

I watched as they spoke together and she wasnt like any other girl hes used too. She was intrested in him and not his looks. They talked and at the end of the ride she said to him.

"Roy it was nice meeting you but I need to go find my two sisters. I hope we meet again one day." She was about to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"Heres my number. Text me later please. I want to see you again I really do." He said in a clear voice. She nodded in reply then ran off.

"Well she was hot" I said to them. Roy glared daggers into me while Robin did his normal cackle. I looked at the sky and I saw the night sky. It was beautiful.

I felt a hand grip on to mine and begin to drag me along. It was Robin he had me and Roy in his grasp. He dragged us over to the ferris wheel. He gave three to tokens over to the man and we were all seated. Roy was on the right with Robin in the middle while I was seated to the left of him.

"Guys thankyou for today. It has been amazing and the best one I've had in a long while. You really have made it awesome." I said looking at them both.

They both smiled at me and thats when Robin yelled "CHEESEY!"

Once we were at the top it stopped. Thats when fire works went off I had forgotten it was the 4th of July. We were all looking at the sky in awh. The last three fire works went off. It was blue, red and yellow.

"I'm red." Robin said and I replied "I'm yellow." Roy sighed and huffed out "fine I'm blue." I heard reckless and the brave go off and I looked towards Roy. Someone was texting him. He smiled and whispered out. "Tilly."

Robin laughed and began poking at Roy. Roy ended up trying to hit Robin but dropped him phone. "NOOOOOO!" Roy screamed.

The wheel went back to the ground and found his phone. It was broken. "You owe me a phone boy wonder." He smiled and we all went back to the car. Roy was listening to moves like jagger and Robin had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

This really had been the best day ever.

**I hope you enjoy and what do you want next.**

**-Wallys driving**

**-weird dreams**

**-Destiny coming to see the team.**

**-Megans birthday.**

**The power is in your hands. The choice is yours.**

**-Robin lover 123**


	11. Wallys Driving

*Roys POV*

I began to wake up my mind was totally blank. I had no idea of what happened or where I was. I started to open my eyes but my vision was filled with whiteness. My vision began to clear and I saw 7 figures standing or on chairs. To my side was 2 people in beds. I made out that they were Kaldur, Conner, Megan, Artemis, Ollie, Barry and Bruce.

"Shush guys I think Roy is waking up." I noticed the voice it was Megan. What happened? I sat up in bed and I instantly regretted it. I was in a white room. It was a hospital. How did I get here? I felt so much pain in my chest and well all around my body.

Memories began to flood back in my head of Wally and Robin and a lake. I heard a gasp and I looked to my side to see Wally clutching his chest and gasping for air. Barry was at his side in seconds.

"How you two feeling?" Bruce asked. Ollie sat at the end of my bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Like crap." I said as strong as I could. Man I hurt all over.

"I ditto that comment." Wally said while looking over at me with a small smilw on his face. He had a cast around him arm and his left leg. His chest was convered in bandages and he had a cut on his head.

"What happened?" Bruce growled out.6

Wally did a light chuckle and then said.

"Its a funny story actually it was in Star city. I was with Roy and Dick because they were both helping me to get my drivers licence. I had praticed before cause I didnt want to go in the car with them when I didnt know how to drive. I had read to many fanfics about me getting them hurt. Dont ask it was a dare to read fanfiction all day but thats a different story. We had been driving for an hour and then we heard a scream. I looked to the side and thats when a huge truck hit us. We would of been a bit better than this but we were on star city bridge. our car got hit of the bridge. Roy ripped of his seatbelt and punched a hole in the window and climbed out. I had done the same but for Dick his seatbelt got stuck. I swam back in and so did Roy and we tried to help him out. From the damage before Dick blacked out so we ended up getting him out. Roy swam with Robin and me to the service thats when we blacked out."

"Baywatch I dont get how thats a funny story." Artemis spat out. He laughed nervously but ended up coughing hard and coughed a tiny bit of blood up. I jumped out of bed and patted his back. I felt my pain rise but I didn't care Wally was in more pain.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"A girl called Destiny brought you here. She seemed like she knew you all." Ollie said in reply. Destiny. Our hero.

Wally looked at me wide eyed and so did the rest of the team. She hsd returned.

I heard a moan and I looked around to see Dick start waking up. Bruce was at his side in seconds and giving him some water. I went over and helped him ait up. Dick had glass stuck in his leg and he had surgery so now he has a cast. He had the same as Wally but this time his other foot was twisted.

Stupid truck driver. They probably wouldnt be the same for nearly a year. Wow there hero duty was going to have to be postponed until they were better.

A doctor walked in but tripped up on the bed. I held my mouth and tried not to laugh but for Wally he burst out laughing so did Artemis and Dick.

He glared at us then turned his attention to bruce who was trying to put a poker face on but was failing. He had a small smirk on his face.

"They will be out there casts in about 6 weeks but they need to not do anything that could risk reopening there wounds." Bruce just nodded in reply.

It had been an hour and everyone was starting to leave and now it was only Dick, Wally and I.

"Who wants to go to Walmart and annoy the staff?" I heard Dick say. We both turned to looka t him with wide grins on our faces. We nodded madly. We were so going to get into trouble.

**short one but cute. I added Destiny in there so if you have read nightmares come true that I wrote shes in there.**

**what do you want next?**

**-Birthday**

**-My sister**

**-meeting**

**-Goodbyes.**

**-Robin lover 123**


	12. Getting them together

**Someone asked me to do this ages ago and I forgot. Sorry but here you are. This is a spitfire chapter hope you enjoy!**

Robin always knew that Wally and Artemis were going to get together. Him and Kaldur had done a few weeks of plannin to make sure of it. The first plan was to get them to notice each other and care for each other.

_Artemis hid behind a create in the warehouse. Waly was by her side and thats when he heard ticking. They all did. Inside the create they hid behind was a bomb. Ticking. Artemis gasped when she felt herself being lifted up. Wally ran faster than ever before. The warehouse blew up behind them. They were out and safe. _

_"Wally you saved me. Thank you"_

_'Artemis I wouldnt let you die. Never."_

That was the first time those two had a real moment. They didntn know that Robin had overheard and told Kaldur. The next time it happened was on movie night. They were watching the Hobbit and Robin had got Hobbit 2.

At the end of the film pretty much everyone was asleep besides the boy wonder. Megan was sitting on Conners lap and her head rested on his chest. His arms were wrapped around Megans small figure. Kaldur lay on the floor with his head resting on Robins Shoulder. Artemis's head was on Wallys chest while his head rested on top of hers. His arms wrapped around her protectingly.

That was an amazing moment for thw spitfire moment. The time after that it was when Wally was in hospital. He was put there when he was caught in explosion while fighting someone in Central City.

The team had gone to visit him for a few hours. Wally was in a coma and wasnt awake. They had gone to leave but Artemis stayed by his side. She held his hand and started to tell him the stories of what they had done together. Stray tears had fallen but when one hit his face Wallys eyes began to open.

"Wally." Artemis had gasped out.

He held her hand and talked to her for hours on end. She sat on his bed and lay next to him. Wally was like her best friend. She ended up falling asleep by hsi side and in the morning Barry came to see his nephew and smiled. They were cute together and Barry told Robin to help him get them together.

They never mentioned that to anyone. They didnt want to and they didnt need to. When they were alone they talked for hours and never argued. They wanted to look like they hated each other in front of the team. No need for them to ask if they were dating. There really was no point.

Wally and Artemia had each others phone numbers on speed diel if they needed someone the first person they would call was each other. They told each other all there secrets and problems because that was what best friends did.

Another time they had a moment together was when Artemis cried about her sister coming back. She sat on her bed and cried into the gingers chest. Her sister said some things to her and threatened Wally saying she would kil him first. He didnt complain he just stroked her hair and told her it was going to be ok. When she stopped crying she thanked him and they fianlly had there first kiss.

They never montioned that either after that they started to be aware of each other but still talked. They werent going to let that ruin what they had. Robin was walking down the corridor and heard Wally talking to Artemis. He listened to the door and heard them laughing. He wondered why.

It was then when everything stopped and Wally walked out. The boy wonder hid and his best friend never saw him. He looked back in the room when the coast was clear and saw Artemis crying. He ran in and hugged her thats when the story came out.

"I nearly kissed him and he Got up and left. I dont even know why. Robin I think I love him. No I know I love him."

The next day Robin confronted Wally and he heard his story, " Yes we nearly kissed. I got up and left because im scared. Im scared of breaking our friendship or hurting her."

The speedster and the archer still talked and they heard each others stories. The first time Robin saw them kiss was in the watchtower on new years. It was amazing.

Afterwards he heard there conversation he told her that he wouldnt break her heart and that he wouldnt leave. She promised the same and hugged each other. Barry went up to Robin a few days later and thanked him for his work. He told the eldest speedster the truth.

"Barry I didnt do anything to help. They did it there selfs. I didnt push them it is true love for them. Wally found his spitfire."

**so once again sorry. **

**What do you want next.**

**-Finding out fanfiction (Just tell me if you want your story to be mentioned in it)**

**-Memories.**

**-New friends.**

**-Wedding day.**

**The power is in your hands**

**-Robin lover 123**


	13. Wallys Harry potter song

**ok so this is a weird one that me and Orange blossom Asakura wrote and its fun. If you have listened to Harry Potter in 99 seconds this is the tune. Its some events that happen in young justice not all of it but its fun to sing.**

_There once was a boy called Wally_

_Destined to be a star_

_His parents were very abusive so_

_Vandal killed them all._

_Wally goes to hogwards_

_Meets Robin and Kaldur_

_Batman requires he work for young justice_

_Supermans a daddys boy_

_Cadmus is unemployed_

_Robin and the others die in failsafe_

_Robin breaks his wand_

_And Kaldurs gone_

_Now wallys in immortal danger_

_Cadmus hides superboy in there_

_Ginarmous chamber_

_Wally blows up bel reve_

_Light come and take charge_

_Megan and martian_

_Billy is a man at large_

_They use time travel to save the prisoner of askaban_

_Who is also Wallys uncle_

_I really dont it either._

_Wally gets put into failsafe_

_Aliens_

_Deathbeams_

_Oh no Artemis gets slayed _

_He awakes_

_Wally wally its getting scary_

_The light is back_

_revolutionary_

_Batman batman why is he ignoring the teams _

_Constant attemts to contact him_

_He is forced to leave the school_

_Lex arrives_

_Klarions a tool_

_Kids break in to the watch tower_

_Kent nelson as dead as can be._

_Split your soul_

_There are seven of them_

_There are missing hours _

_Its Zataras end (hes just now the lord of order)_

_There once was a boy named Wally_

_Who always faced death_

_In one final choice_

_Between Artemis or himself_

_It may be his final breath_

Wally sang to the song and in the end the team was laughing hard.

"Baywatch that was awesome that could get us so much money if you sang that publicly" She had to stop giggling to say this one sentence.

They all went quite when they heard Conner say, "Who knew Wally could sing."?They all looked at each other wide eyed than at Wally. But he had run of so they couldnt look at him.

"I recorded it who wants to watch it again" Robin said. They all turned to nod at him with wide grins plastered on there faces.

Artemis laughed out to Robin, "Sometimes I'm so glad my brothers a troll." He smiled at her before saying "Someone has to be."

**I know is short but I have just gone back to school and I wanted to update and not to mention it was fun to write. **

**oh yeah what next?**

**Robin- pick me to ask.**

**Wally-no birdboy me**

**Roy-come on Maisie or I will get you**

**Megan-Please pick me.**

**Artemis-Maisie!**

**Conner- I'll sit on you again**

**Hehe I choose Kaldur.**

**Kaldur- ok then**

**-Beach day**

**-day out**

**-food fight.**

**-pranking**

**Kaldur- the choice is yours the power is in your hands my friends.**

**Please review**

**-Robin lover 123**


End file.
